


Bitten

by CheezPleez



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Horror, Monsters, Not Canon Compliant, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez
Summary: Hydra's attempt at another super soldier serum results in a virus that spreads through humanity.  The monsters it creates is not quite living but far from dead.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 7





	Bitten

It started off as what seemed to be Hydras latest successful attempt at re-creating the serum. It quickly devolved into a hellish worst case scenario. The “virus” spread fast through bite. Hydra welcomed its failure because in the end they were still instigating a new world order but instead of the super soldiers they expected they ended up with a legion of monsters that fell somewhere in between zombies and vampires. They still looked for all the world like regular people but would soon attack and eat their victim. Survivors turned but it was in their experience so for never pleasant.

The team had been lucky so far. They had been able to help contain the spread but for how long?. Bruce was working day and night with other scientists to try and find a cure. The problem was finding a test subject. There was still a moral grey area to testing on those who could not give consent. Rumor had it that there was a colony of people who had turned that had moved away from the city to wait it out and hope for a cure but it was still just rumor. Everyone was now broken into teams. People they worked well with but if push came to shove they would know to bring them in alive if bitten. They all agreed as Avengers that if they were hit they were to be the live test subject. 

This tore Steve up. He was fine working with Clint but he worried every time Bucky and Natasha left on a job. They were stretched thin. No more than two on a job unless otherwise noted and those were extreme cases. His bed was lonely and cold without Bucky around. He found he didn’t really sleep until they returned safe and sound. He was surprised when the door opened up in the middle of the night and Bucky walked in. “Hey, didn’t expect you back till tomorrow.” Bucky crawled into bed with him “Couldn’t wait to get home. We wrapped up and I peeled out.” Bucky’s hands were all over him as he kissed up and down his neck. 

“Buck, hold your horses, you really did miss me.” He was Straddling on top of him “You know I did Doll.” Steve looked over to see his cell lit up with a text from Natasha. “She’s probably letting you know she got in safe. Come on we got important things right here right now.” He could never say no to Bucky. Natasha could wait. If it was an emergency she would have called. “Damn Buck. Maybe you need to go out more often.” Bucky leaned in closer with a smirk and that's when Steve felt the teeth sink into his neck. He tried to pry Bucky off but he had the upper hand. He was completely helpless. He reached for his phone but Bucky swatted it away.

“Two weeks in quarantine and that bitch didn’t even tell you. Two weeks in AGONY pain I like I never felt as my cell rearranged themselves and the serum fought EVERY SINGLE MOMENT. I would have died like all the others if I wasn't “gifted” with that bastardized version of your miracle, your cure. Way I figure the serum got the world into this mess and it can sure as hell get me out of it.” he was struggling to get off the bed as Bucky screamed at him. This had to be a nightmare. He found himself reaching for the gun he kept in case of emergencies. He pointed at Bucky who grinned and began to laugh.

“Stevie, Stevie. Stevie, we both know you would sooner shoot yourself that shoot me. Besides you already know the only way to take me out is to knock my pretty face clean off.” He was right. He couldn’t do that to Bucky. “Please just calm down. We can go to Bruce, he can fix this. I know he can. You said it yourself you would be dead like the others, maybe we are the key to all this.” He could feel the bites on him healing. “Please Bucky. I can’t lose you, not again, not ever.” Bucky paused for a moment and it was enough time for Steve to fire a shot off. Just enough to stun him. He quickly grabbed him and called Bruce to tell him that he was coming down. 

“You are sure you didn’t get bitten?” He nodded “I’m sure. I saw Natasha’s text and I was able to stop him. I got a few scratches but I think I'm ok. You might want to keep him sedated. He’s very upset.” Bruce nodded. We plan to. We have found that many of the victims don’t last more than a week after infection. That’s how we have managed to hold them off. Barnes has lasted two weeks so here’s hoping he can help us find a cure.” Steve rubbed at the back of his neck. “Yea. I need him Bruce, I honestly can’t live without him. He’s all I have left.” Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder. “We will do everything we can. In the meantime get some rest. I know you and Clint are posted to go out on recon tomorrow.” 

He knew the symptoms, fever, nausea, chills, and body aches in some cases respiratory difficulties. The next morning he felt fine. He began to wonder if the serum would actually be able to prevent the infection. He was surprised to see Tony waiting at the helicarrier. “Where’s Barton?” Tony frowned. “Someone near his home was infected. He went to go move his family out before they got hurt. This time it’s you and me. Wanda is helping them keep Barnes sedated. You good? I heard you had to fight him.” He nodded “I’m ok. Let’s get this done.” Three days into recon and he knew he was in trouble. He woke up to his body aching and his head throbbing. Tony looked over at him. “You’re sick aren’t you.”

He froze “I think it’s just the cot on the jet. It’s not exactly built for someone my size.” Tony stepped closer. “Friday, full scan what do you see.”  
“Captain Rogers has inflammation in all joints as well as swelling in the brain and fluid is building up in his lungs. His core temperature is slightly lower than normal.” Tony raised his repulsor and took a step closer. “He bit you didn’t he Rogers, don’t lie to me just tell me. We can take you to Bruce and track this.” He began to shake. He had been so foolish to think the serum could stop this. He put everyone at risk. “I don’t know, it all happened so fast and then the wounds healed so fast. I thought it was a scratch. I was fine until now. I went four days before the symptoms manifested.” Tony’s shoulders sagged. “Damn it Steve. We should have quarantined you just to be safe. Let’s head back. Just sit tight.” 

By the time they were back at the tower Steve was in pain. Bucky was right, he could feel every cell trying to rearrange itself he could feel the serum fighting every change his body wanted to make. He hurt so much he couldn’t see straight. Tony carefully moved him into a quarantine room. Bruce pulled him out in the hall. “We might have a cure from Barnes but we won't know for sure. We need a non super human test subject.” They could hear a commotion down the hall. 

They got to the room just as Wanda stumbled out her throat torn and her clothes tattered as she collapsed on the ground. To their horror Barnes was gone. They didn’t have to go far to find him. He was sitting in Steve’s room gently stroking his head as the tears fell. “I’m sorry, you should have let me die years ago.” Steve looked up at him and reached for his hand. "Look's like the line just got a little longer huh Buck." Tony looked back at Bruce “The cure won’t work on them will it?” He shook his head. “The serum will stop it. I can use it on Wanda once she’s stable but for those two all we can do is wait and see.” He stiffened “Well at least they have each other.” Bruce smiled sadly “I guess that makes it a little better.”

**Author's Note:**

> my first attempt at some marvel based horror writing. hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
